


flower thief

by miacameron303



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dead Character, Flowers, Gen, How do I tag?, I Tried, Prompt Fic, They might be ooc, Ushidai if you squint really hard, daichi is a flower thief confirmed, i cant write good things, i'm not aware of japanese culture so if i did the visiting the grave scene wrong i'm so sorry, it's an oc don't panic, tendou satori is a good friend, ushijima has a flower garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miacameron303/pseuds/miacameron303
Summary: prompt "sometimes i steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the "girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft" and i'm trying to figure out how to break it to you that we're on our way to a graveyard"
Kudos: 2





	flower thief

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so i wanted to use this as practice on writing ushijima but i couldn't picture him being a flower thief so i thought why not have him be the one with the garden since he's a farmer boi and i thought hey i've read a bunch on Ushidai fics lately so lets have daichi be the thief cause why not XD.
> 
> honestly i don't think i wrote ushijima great and that hes ooc but that's why this is practice, so i hope you enjoy this anyway.

i stared at the man that was leaving with another one of my flowers, hydrangea's in a bunch, held in the man's right hand that was picked from my front garden. letting the curtain fall back into place i sighed and turned back to the kitchen bristiling a little.

four months the man had been walking past my yard and picking my flowers, usually in a bunch and leaving quickly. the man could have been doing it longer but i've only noticed four months ago, had debated on confronting him or not, despite how annoying is was to watch him pick my flowers. 

leaning against the bench i sighed again before picking up the bowl of rice and eating it again. normally i would have gone out and told them to stop -it was my garden they were taking flowers from- and made sure they didn't do it again. i didn't have time to stew in my emotions, especially over something as small as this, something that could have been solved months ago if i had just confronted the man.

my grip on the small bowl tightened and shoulder's tensed up before letting a breath out and relaxing. i wasn't one to get angry -or other emotions really- but i treasured that garden, it wasn't my pride and joy or anything like that, just something to enjoy. 

walking over to the sink, washing the bowl and chop sticks before drying them and heading to the bedroom to get dressed -i was meeting with tendou like i did every tuesday afternoon- opening the drawers i picked black jeans and a black long sleeve shirt -tendou said i looked nice when wearing this outfit- and put them on followed by sneakers.

taking my phone off charge and grabbing the keys laying next to it i heading out the bedroom and down to the kitchen bench with my wallet resting on it. picking that up and mentally checking i had everything, i walked out the door (locking it behind me) and headed to the eat in place we meet at.

\--

"he picked some more of your flowers?" 

i nodded and looked out the window, tendou had know about the "flower thief" (as he called him) once i had noticed it and told him about it. "why don't you confront him?" i turned to look back at my friend and did a small shrug, i wasn't sure why i didn't, why i haven't done it yet. tendou stared at me for bit before smirking and picking up his hot chocolate.

"maybe your feeling scared?" he suggested

"i'm not scared" it was blunt and to the point, how tendou had thought that i was scared is a bit puzzling. tendou hummed and set his drink down "well maybe not scared, maybe worried is the word...?" tendou drummed his fingers as he looked for a word to use, it was pointless, i wasn't scared or worried, i only got annoyed at the thought of the flower thief.

"it doesn't matter, next time i'll tell him to stop"

"oh? why this time?" 

"i shouldn't have let it go on for this long, it'll only get me more annoyed the longer it goes on" the fork in my hand started to bend a little and i loosened my grip, this was getting out of control. tendou hummed again before standing up and stretching "well, i hope that goes well for you" nodding and checking the time the phone displayed 2:42.

tendou started walking to the door throwing back a wave without looking "see you next week wakatoshi!" the door bell rung a few seconds after. looking back at the window i linked my hands briefly. would i actually confront the man?, standing up i headed out and back home, i would talk to the man.

\--

pulling back the curtain i spotted the man walking down the street towards my house, right on time, almost like clockwork. the man walked to m garden and bended down looking through the flowers before spotting the ones at the back. they were pink carnations and very beautiful. smiling the man had to crawl a bit to them -he made sure he didn't squish anything- and picked one.

letting the curtain drop i headed to the door and opened to see the man look up at me in shook. "would you stop picking my flowers?" it was more of a statement than a question. the man had already picked three, he seemed frozen before carefully standing up. "um, i'm sorry i- uh...i just wanted some flowers to bring and yours were really pretty so i..."

i walked away from my door towards him and the man went a bit stiff, his grip on the flowers would also tighten and loosen. walking and stepping in front of him i crossed my arms, i'm told it makes you look intimidating. "what would you need to pick my flowers for?" the man stammered a bit looking everywhere but me.

the question was genuine, it was one question that had bugged me a little, the person must be important to him, maybe a family member but i'm not sure what occasion it would be for flowers to be brought everytime, a friend?

"maybe the guy has a girlfriend?" 

i blinked, tendou had said that three months ago, it would make sense to bring your partner flowers, the books i read always have the guy bring the flowers for them -i've never dated, so i don't know if people do that- so that might be the reason.

the guy was looking at me, he must be waiting for an answer. "are they for a girlfriend?" he went a bit red, embarrassed? and shifted his feet "no, no she was just a friend" i nodded and glanced back to the flowers in his hand still. "i'm sorry, i shouldn't have been picking your flowers, here" he handed them out for me and i took them from him.

i hummed and inspected them and coming to a split second decision, that tendou would surely gawk at me when i tell him, handed them back to him "i want to meet this friend that's important enough for flower theft" the man confused grabbed the flowers and i quickly grabbed my keys, locked the door and stood next to him "lead the way" he blinked a few times before nodding and i walked a step behind him to the right. 

"um i'm sawamura daichi by the way" he introduced looking towards me, i nodded "ushijima wakatoshi" i was silent after that, the man...sawamura seemed to stay in his thoughts. two lefts where taken within the next seven minutes and i had ended up walking next to him.

"you seem worried" i pointed out.

he jumped and placed a hand over his chest to calm down "i guess a little" he admitted softly not looking at me. i left it as a few more minutes passed in silence and turned around the corner to a cemetery. i paused looking to sawamura to see if this was the right place but he kept going avoiding my eyes. 

i felt bad, a feeling i didn't normally experience but i did. i was slightly uncomfortable. i started walking again and caught up to sawamura who was placing the pink carnations on a grave already. the grave was well kept and cleaned unlike most of the other ones here, he obviously takes care of it. 

"hello emika, it's me again" sawamura had whispered it but it felt loud for some reason as he crouched in front of the stone head while i awkwardly stood behind him. "uh...i brought a friend with me, he has a beautiful garden. it's were i get your flowers from" i nodded out of instinct and kept my arms beside me. sawamura talked a bit more, i wasn't addressed much but i preferred it that way.

"thank you for listening, i'll visit again soon as promised" he stood up turned to me with a small smile before walking past me, i watched him for a few seconds and turned back to the grave, bowed and then followed after him.

"emika?" i asked and he looked at me briefly.

"sato emika" 

"a beautiful name" i said, it was a lovely name. sawamura nodded and i noticed we were walking back to my house. i've never seen him walk back passed my house before now that i think about it. "i'm sorry again for taking your flowers without asking, i'll stop it" he apologised again and that should have made me feel better but it made me feel bad like from before.

i didn't answer him as we continued back the streets we walked on not too long ago. i looked to sawamura, he had short brown hair and was built, possibly worked out or played a sport. his clothes fit him well but i couldn't see his face well from here. i looked back in front of us as we walked in silence up my street, i recognise my house up ahead.

soon up the street i stopped in front of my house, he bowed at me and i glanced at the flowers in my garden and then down the street. the thought of him not delivering my flowers to the girl that seemed to be important to him still gave me a bad, almost sour feeling.

"you can still take my flowers" 

sawamura looked up in shock "what?" i looked back to my garden and walked over to it and picked an orange japanese lily, checked it over for bugs before walking back to sawamura and handing it to him. he took it and stared at it confused. "it's for you, next time you come over i'll help you pick some to give her" i explained.

he looked back at the flower and gently touched one of the petal smiling softly "thank you" he looked back at me that soft smile still on his face and that sour feeling left. i nodded at him and i turned to walk back inside "i'll see you next week!" i looked back at him as he waved and walked back down the street. 

i had smiled a little when he came to visit next time and handed me a purple japanese iris.


End file.
